Model 8735
by OathKeeps
Summary: Sasuke is a high schooler with a job at a warehouse. He's got a girlfriend, a nice house, a good pet, great parents and a nice car. So what's wrong with his life? Well, he just scanned his own hand at work, making his palm glow a dark red with a bar-code. :SasuNaru, Yaoi, AU, W.I.P, Eventual NSFW, Rating M:


**Usual Disclaimer. I own nothing but the plot.**

**Prologue**

A laugh resounded in the warehouse, bouncing off the walls and various boxes stacked on the shelves found in that certain area. A boy with brown hair, upside down, red triangles tattooed on his cheeks, was doubled over with laughter from what his friend, a raven haired pale boy, had said.

"It's true, though," the raven murmured with a small smile as he hid a few chuckles behind his hand. "Tsunade has all these strict rules about _our_ dress code, but she gets to wear those revealing outfits every day?" the teen shook his head. "The students can't have any eye-candy, but the teacher's sure can."

"Dude, Sasuke," the brunet addressed his friend. "Do me a favor and run for Student Elective," he snickered, fanning his face. "Do you know how good you'd be able to run the school?"

The other, Sasuke, raised a thin, black eyebrow at his friend. "Firstly, it's well, not good. Second, I can't stand those type of things. You know that, Kiba."

"See! Already correcting me an' shit," Kiba laughed, patting Sasuke roughly on his shoulder.

"I correct you just about every day, Inuzuka. But the fact remains that if I were to enter one of those programs I would most likely strangle someone because there are always those few who cannot take orders."

Sasuke turned to look at Kiba when he received no answer and found the brunet running their handheld scanner over his hand, letting the ultraviolet red glow envelope his palm. Sasuke's face dropped as he continued to watch the idiot at work.

"What are you doing?" the raven questioned flatly, putting more pressure on his right foot to lean over onto one of the shelves.

Kiba snapped his head in Sasuke's direction. "Dude, you have to try this. It feels like there's heat coming out of the light!"

Sasuke shook his head at his friend, wondering how exactly they had become friends. Sasuke pursed his lips as he thought and… oh yes. It had been their first grade year. Kiba had tripped and spilt his lunch not only on himself, but the person who had been walking toward him which of course had been Sasuke.

The raven had been angry beyond belief, but one look at Kiba's crying, pouty face covered in spaghetti had sent the young raven boy into a fit of giggles. Needless to say, they had been friends ever since.

"Hello, earth to Sasuke?" Kiba was waving his hand in front of the Uchiha's face. Sasuke pushed the hand away with a sneer which both of them knew held no animosity. "You really gotta try this, man!"

Sasuke let out a silent breath and held out his hand for the device. "If it will get you to be silent for more than three seconds, then I'll do it."

Kiba handed the equipment over and watched as Sasuke placed his hand under the screen, then pressed the button on the side of the device to bring the light forth. His hand did indeed feel warm, but that was to be expected. Nearly all light sources gave off some kind of heat. What wasn't expected was the dark red, glow of a bar-code showing through the pale skin of Sasuke's hand.

"Woah," Kiba whispered, whistling loudly. "That's some kind of tattoo you got, there, 'Suke."

"It's not a tattoo," the raven growled, showing Kiba the monitor of the scanner, letting him read the electronic words displayed there.

"Tilect, Model 8735…," Kiba looked up at Sasuke with furrowed eyebrows, his eyes showing worry and confusion for his friend. "What the hell does that mean?"

Sasuke dropped the device; the electronic machine breaking upon contact with the hard cement. "I … I don't …," Sasuke brought his hands to his head, running them through his hair before he realized they were shaking.

Kiba reached out to him, trying to lend a calming hand. "Dude, it's okay. It's probably nothing."

Sasuke smacked his hand away, his eyes narrowing as he pulled his lips back into a snarl. "If it were nothing, it wouldn't be there!" he shouted before barreling out of the warehouse and to his 1970, midnight blue mustang.

/\/\/\/\TBC/\/\/\/\

Hey guys. Been a while, huh? No, this is not Ruin. No, I don't know when I'll be updating Ruin just yet, but know that I _am_ writing it. I've just been writing it for so long that I need a break from it, you know? I'll get back to it, but I hope you guys enjoy this in the mean time.

If any of you are interested, I have a DeviantArt, Tumblr and Y!Gallery account.

DeviantArt: oblivination. deviantart (Remember to get rid of the spaces)

Tumblr: oathkeeps. tumblr

I won't submit a link to my Y!gallery for obvious reasons, but my UserName is OathKeeps same as it is on here. And I wanted to thank everyone who has decide to stay and to the people who have been coming in my absence. I appreciate it all the way and I'm glad you guys are out there. I'll update Ruin when I'm happy with it. For now, I hope you all like this.


End file.
